vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stefan Salvatore
Summary Stefan Salvatore is one of the main protagonists of the TV series The Vampire Diaries. He is a 171 year old vampire who has returned to his hometown of Mystic Falls after a falling out with his brother Damon. After coming back he eventually sparks a friendship with Elena that soon blossoms into a romantic one. Later his brother returns to the town as well in search of revenge creating a powder keg environment in which the brother's and Elena weave themselves a wild web of love, hate, and supernatural forces. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Stefan Salvatore Origin: The Vampire Diaries/The Originals Gender: Male Age: 171 (17 when turned) Classification: Vampire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Mind Compulsion (Can control an individual into doing their bidding after making eye contact), Limited Emotion Manipulation (Can compel an individual into ignoring or turning off their emotions by "compulsion"), Illusion Creation, Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (A vampire can shut off their own emotions effectively becoming an being without humanity, though a very powerful emotional shock can turn them back on), Telepathy (Can get inside the minds of individuals and look for information through physical contact but is one of the only vampires ever shown to be able to do this from a short distance away without making contact), Dream Manipulation (A vampire can both produce and modify dreams, create nightmares and lucid dreaming, as well as distort an individual's perception of reality effectively trapping someone in their dream.), Resurrection (Any vampire can resurrect themselves if they were to drown or die due to oxygen deprivation, but they will die all over again if the reason they died in the first place isn't changed to something more favorable, effectively creating an endless cycle of life and death.), Accelerated Development (Passive. Vampires grow stronger with age.), Corruption (Vampires are able to turn humans into vampires with their blood), Enhanced Senses, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Vampires have been shown to have limited resistance to other vampire's compulsion and require them to be severely weakened in order for them to be manipulated) Attack Potency: Wall level (Superior to Elena Gilbert & Caroline, Comparable to his brother Damon) Speed: Subsonic (Superior to Elena & Caroline, Comparable to his brother Damon) Lifting Strength: Class 1 Striking Strength: Wall level (Superior to Elena & Caroline, Comparable to his brother Damon) Durability: Wall level (Superior to Elena & Caroline, Comparable to his brother Damon) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, Tens of meters with Standard Equipment: Lapis lazuli ring (A ring that allows a vampire to walk in sunlight) Intelligence: Above average (Has faced and even defeated vampires and beings much more powerful than him by coming up with plans to confront them rather than attacking them head up, has military training from the time he was a soldier in the Civil War, has 171 years of experience in survival from being a vampire that he uses to stay several steps ahead of others trying to kill him. His brother Damon stated that Stefan went to Harvard) Weaknesses: Standard vampire weaknesses (Sunlight (Formally), Fire, Being stabbed with a wooden object through the heart, Decapitation, Heart extraction, Invitation, Vervain (a mystical herb/plant that will burn a vampire on contact with their skin or when ingested and can dampen or temporarily hinder their healing factor (however this can also give them near immunity to being "compelled" by other vampires, Werewolf bite (Werewolf bites act in vampires similarly to rabies in human; causing them to experience hallucinations, fever-like symptoms, and then going rabid until the venom eventually kills them.) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Vampires Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Mind Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:The Vampire Diaries Category:TV Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users